Timeline
by Sir Nose Bleed
Summary: 20,000 years Aizen has been in prison. Or has he? With the help of Kisuke and the keeper of the lowest under ground prison, was it an illusion or did he escape by time itself?


Don't own Bleach

This just randomly popped into my head

* * *

A fan.

A table.

And some ice cream.

That's all it took to keep Urahara from snatching away the bowl of cereal from the small girls hands. He held his fan in front of him with a greedy smile on his face , licking at his lips hungrily. But still she kept eating not stopping anytime soon.

Aizen on the other hand watched patiently as possible even though saliva filled his mouth. He looked over in worry at the blonde man next to him, wondering why on earth he would want HIS ice cream. It was HIS birthday and yet there he sat watching someone with less power than him eat away the chocolate ice cream.

Urahara was a weird man. He had different thoughts and his answers to questions always took Aizen by surprise. But that still didn't change the fact that they were waiting for this girl to finish eating.

Finally setting down the empty bowl on the table she licked her fingers hungrily.

"Wanna lick the bowl?" she offered to Aizen

"No i rather not, thank you."

She gave Urahara a questioning gaze. He shook his head no.

"That's fine... I wouldn't lick the bowl either."

"Then why did you ask?" Aizen questioned.

"Because I'm a lady." she replied immediately.

"And we're not gentleman?" He had stated, challenging her to reply.

"I never said that."

Urahara snapped his fan closed before the argument could escalade any further. "Your rather talkative today Sosuke."

Aizen shot him a dirty look at the mention of his first name.

"Well what do expect from someone who been wrapped up in duct tape for 20,000 years, Kisuke?" Aizen said his name with venom obviously displeased with the question while hoping for a better answer.

"Another army of Arrancar?"

Aizen frowned. "How typical of you."

"Are you two done?" the girl interrupted their argument.

"Done with what?" Aizen snapped.

"Done with your bickering if you weren't able to figure that out. Don't spoil the mood Sosuke. I just ate ice cream, and I'm in a pretty good mood at the moment. You should be happy to since I freed you."

Aizen fell silent knowing he owed her, and Sosuke Aizen hated owing others.

Getting no response the girl continued. "Though I'm sorry to say I have to agree with Kisuke, you are out of sorts than usual. I can't blame you though sitting in that hard chair for so long ought to make your butt hurt. Even though 20,000 years hasn't been that long as expected."

"Yes, thank you."

There was a silent pause as the air grew thick. Kisuke coughed in his hand at the uncomfortable presence he was in.

"So.." Kisuke started "It took you over one hundred years to get that Hogyoku and fuse with it. How long will it take for you to regain your powers?"

"A month." Aizen answered.

"A second." the girl corrected.

"Don't over exaggerate, Oshino."

"Your one to talk. With you being and Mighty, and growing butterfly wings out your ass I suspected you would have antennas. Instead you got your butt kicked by a teenager who didn't even know his dad was a Shinigami, and now your pouting over chocolate ice cream when I just feered you."

Kisuke giggled at Aizen's pissed off face.

Oshino shot him a warning look. "That includes you too Kisuke."

Kisuke helled his hands up defensivly. "Hey, hey I'm just observing!"

"Observing what? Me cussing his ass out?" Oshino pointed.

Aizen scoffed. "I don't want you helping me."

"Why not?"

"Because one time is enough."

Oshino sighed inwardly. "You don't have to owe me Sosuke."

"But I don't want you to hold anything against me."

"Well, I don't wan't to be wrapped in duct tape either. Being a jail keeper was enough."

"Your point?"

"Her point is that it won't take long for Kurosaki to find out that you've been realised. He has yet to be reveiled to Kyoka Suigestu, and your Shikai can be very useful." Kisuke answered for Oshino.

"When have you taken any interest in my sword?" Aizen eyed Kisuke with curious eye's.

"When haven't I? If your Shikai catches my attention then I can't imagine what your Bankai is."

"Don't we all?" Oshino agreed.

Aizen thought over the matters. It wouldn't take the Soul Society long to realize he's escaped. At the same time, Urahara was a clever man that was hard to compare with Aizen. It made him wonder why the same man who sealed him is now trying to help him escape. Aizen had spent most of his time in prison trying to figure out Kisuke, and his odd ways of living.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded.

"Well, isn't this apart of your plan?" Kisuke asked sarcastically.

Aizen rolled his eye's.

"Why die tomorrow when you can live for another decade?"

"Who said I would die tomorrow?" Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I did."

"Alright fine."

Oshino's face broke into a smirk.

"Well that settles it."

"Settles what?" Aizen snapped.

Kisuke didn't reply while carefully watching Oshino unsheathed her zanpakuto.

Rain started beating on the roof threating to knock down the door. Aizen sighed at the drumming, looking up at the ceiling.

"Today really isn't the day for ice cream, is it?"

"No, I suppose not."

Placing the rusted blade on his the side of his neck, he tilted his head expecting her to slit his thoart.

"I thought, you know me better." Oshino inspected his face.

"If I did know you better, you would never be my subordinate... would you?" Aizen smiled.

"No I wouldn't, but I'd say the only subordinate you would have right now is that hollow of yours."

"Yes, well that's enough." Kisuke snapped open his fan.

Giving him a weary look, Oshino turned the old blade.

"Find your way around the clock, Kyoka Suigestu."

* * *

Ughh... I don't know if I will continue. Something that came to mind.

Please review.


End file.
